dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HungryGrox
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dick Figures Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks Thanks for turning me into an admin! I promise. You won't be disappointed. I will go and contribute to this wiki every single day of my life (I work at 7-11 so I don't really have a life.) Some of my edits are messy. Especiall y galleries. Don't worry! I will get to them and clean them. Thank you again for turning me into an admin! SilverWings Is Out! Peace! 12:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fanart Awesome! Make more! SilverWings Is Out! Peace! 11:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Great! thanks man for makin' this wiki, I'm a huge fan and this is great, my only problem is that the logo focuses on Red not Red and Blue. Peace out I'm BatmanBBE 08:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Achievements Hi. You might have noticed the achievements I changed. If you don't want the new badges I added pictures to and renamed,you can go back to default. I don't mind. Kitty Amazing Hungry Grox, can you rename Kitty Amazing into Kitty Amazing (Episode). I feel tht it would overshadow the character. And I want to be an admin. BBE 09:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted You're right that it should be Kitty Amazing (Episode), and you can be an admin, but first we need a bigger community. HungryGrox - Wait what? 16:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) It seems that it's already renamed to Kitty Amazing (Episode) :D HungryGrox - Wait what? 16:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Make Page I've been thinking to make a page for Easter Eggs but is it the same with Pop Culture? Fiske Cahill 03:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG your comment came true in the blog episode ideas! You said you want Lord Tourretes and a zombie apocalypse and it came true Oh crap! What the heck OMG!LOL!LOL!LOL!LOL!LOL!ROFL!ROFLMAO!BBEBenbeasted Why'd you delete it? Why'd you delete Lord Tourette's Syndrome? It was real. I was editting the transcript but suddenly it says you had deleted it. Um, I would like to apply for the job of adminess and stuff :) Fiske Cahill 09:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Adminness I too would like to apply, check it out, you can but three tildes and still make a signature! I've gotta be me! BBEBenbeasted Thanks for making me an admin but I can't come every day, I'm most free in winter break or in April to May which is summer.BBEBenbeasted Admin I'm an admin now but I don't what the template is, can ya send it to me via talkpage? three tildesBBEBenbeasted Hey there HungryGrox, should I make badges for Locations? because I'm not sure if we have enough pics for it Fiske Cahill 09:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, why did you name the last characters badge 1377, and so i replaced it with the fuck yea Blue Fiske Cahill 09:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you put Aliases on the Character Infobox Fiske Cahill 08:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll think of something I am Hungry but not like a Grox Fiske Cahill 03:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Do I have to make the next poll or do you do it Fiske Cahill 09:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I like trains Hi! Hello HungryGrox nice Wiki you have & did you create Dick Figures? Aquatic Wartortle 22:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi HG! How did you put an image over the navigation bar and how did you make nthe background stay still even if you scroll through the page? 'Kay thanks bye! Derp. -SilverWingsxxx 12:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi HungryGrox. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Sorry for the delay contacting you - I got several requests at the same time. I will definitely start work on your main page no later than tomorrow. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :I've setup a new main page layout to resemble Pandora Hearts wiki. Let me know what you think. About the modification done to the '# pages on this wiki' part of the siderail that Custom Bionicle Wiki is doing, I'll have to find out if that's a ToU violation or not. If it's cool to do that, I'll let you know and ask for details about what you want to display there. Enjoy your weekend! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Update on the hack to the sidebar - because it is not supported by Wikia, I cannot set it up for you. What I can do is tell you that the code for the hack originated at the Lego Wiki (Brickipedia). The code they're using can be found here, and the editors who contributed to it can be found on that page's history. Surely one of them will be willing to give you any help that you need to set it up here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Season Finale I've been hearing rumors that the last episode is actually just the music video do you think this is true? Fiske Cahill 07:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I suppose I coukd make a few edits on this wiki in my spare time.Reviewportal77 22:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I suppose I could make a few edits on this wiki in my spare time.Reviewportal77 22:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey HungryGrox, This wiki is great! You and everyone else have done a great job making a wiki so good! I was just wondering, would it be better, if I make a page for all of the minor characters (Fat ugly girl, Stacy, etc) and add links to main articles in the Minor Characters page? Thanks! =D Lol that message about main articles about Minor Characters was mine, I forgot to put signature =D Chachacobras 06:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you test the "Top 10 Lists" because I've been thinking it might help attrect editors so test it for me cuz' I have Periodical Exams next week okay. HungryGrox is always HUNGRY! Fiske Cahill 13:10, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi dude! Thanks alot for creating me a page for Yellow! Hey, can you tell me how to get a profile picture please??? FlagTheFox 10:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC)FlagTheFoxFlagTheFox 10:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, what was the result for the EPISODE poll? P.S. I changed the Poll into an episode poll since we're not here that often and tend to forget to change it so I changed it because we're always here if there is a new episode Fiske Cahill 09:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Help... Can you help me deal with this guy? He keeps making copyright Gamis... And I feel so sad to block him... Or I'll just block him with the best way: Cold Cattails Heart! 09:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Copyright? Is this page copyright from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? http://gami.wikia.com/wiki/Norroise Chachacobras 01:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi HungryGrox, I really love this wiki, and was wondering if I could be an admin, I don't really know what they do but if you could reply to this that would be great! :D Thanks! :D What is your basis or proof for the Modern Flame War 3 Episode? Fiske Cahill 04:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, you left me a message on my talk page asking me if I wanted admin and the answer is yes. I am just letting you know just in case you didn't check my talk page because I haven't gotten a response back. MySummerJob 05:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC) good job hungrygrox Thevltdweller 03:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC)thevltdweller Dear HungryGrox, can you or MySummerJob control the question cuz lately I've been editing via iPad and I'm really busy month. ok? P.S. Tell MySummerJob congrats on the new adminship P.S.S. Can u pls update the admin activity Fiske Cahill 15:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Notice Sure, I can look over things. Just let me know which day youre leaving =) MySummerJob 21:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just wondering if we should possibly make this wiki account editing only? I mean it would be a great way to prevent vandals, and make punishments easier to dish out. I bring this up because we recently had a vandal that I had to deal with. All his contributions were nothing, but trolling. Also, I hope you enjoyed your break =) MySummerJob 04:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Um hi, I'm going for a while and I'm typing this on iPad so I'm gonna keep it short. Can you move the sweaty Christmas thing onto the teasers because it is not an official episode it is just a minor video Fiske Cahill 08:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Um, why is MySummerJob a bureaucrat? and for wiki navigation should I/we/someone else make a page saying the episodes of each seaspn? Fiske Cahill 13:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Um what I meant was to make a page but your idea was good. But there is lack of space and the new navigation does have more space but it is confusing and you know what its like to have a major change. Actually the new navigation was activated on the 39 Clues Wiki but after 1 MONTH i still havent adapted to it. Anyways, I was thinking if people go to the Category of Season 1-3 They'll see more than Episodes so I was thinking to make a page so the one on the navigation redirects to it. OK P.S. This is the longest talk message ive ever made Fiske Cahill 10:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi and Happy Chinese New Year, Um i was thinking to remove the appearances from the characters pages because it take too much space and no one really edits it Please respond with Approved or Declined only Fiske Cahill 07:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Response Yeah Sure i think we should remove them Fiske Cahill 12:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC)